


Negovanman HeadCanon

by The_Big_Shipper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Shipper/pseuds/The_Big_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh... my little fluffy headcanon which takes place with a happy Natasha Negovanlis and a giggling Elise Bauman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negovanman HeadCanon

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NEGOVANMAN (Natasha x Elise) and if you are not interested, please go somewhere else. Sorry. I hope this is not creepy, since I tried to make it as cute as possible. :3

While shooting for Season 2, the crew are very busy and there’s some problem or something so the crew just says that the cast can have a break while they’re fixing it.

Natasha and Elise just look at each other and you can see they’re saying “yeah let’s just go outside and chill”. So, Nat and Elise walk outside towards a park (which is obviously near where they’re filming) and settle down amongst the cool grass.

Elise puts her feet in front of her as Natasha lays down on the ground. After a few seconds, Elise pats her legs and Natasha takes a questioning look at her. Elise just giggles and Nat makes sure that there’s no one to see them, and then she lays her head in Elise’s lap.

Nat closes her eyes and, after thinking about it, Elise starts playing with Natasha’s hair. Nat opens her eyes and she sees Elise giving her a goofy half smile. Slightly shaking her head at how cute Elise is, Natasha closes her eyes again. Elise goes from playing with her hair to drawing patterns on her face.

Elise draws little circles on her forehead, spirals on her cheeks, and strokes her finger across Natasha’s jaw. Elise can see Natasha slowly starting to smile, and as she brings her finger atop Natasha’s nose, Natasha says, “this is nice.”

Elise giggles yet again and Nat might die from how her heart soars hearing it.

If they’re late to get back to set, Natasha doesn’t care. She wants to spend a long time having Elise draw cute little patterns on her face.


End file.
